Blind But Now I See
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Edward loves Alice but doesn't think himself good enough for her. Alice is tired of waiting for Edward to make a move and when Mike Newton asks her out on a date she accepts. Will Edward realize what Alice has all along? Will he see they belong together?


**Title: Blind But Now I See**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Edward/Alice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: Edward never thought he would find his mate. He had beleived his ability to love died when humanity was stolen from him. Alice has know since she first joined the Cullens that she and Edward belonged together. She never said anything because she knew Edward had to realize it on his own. When Alice is asked out for date by Mike Newton, Edward finally realizes what Alice knew all along.**

**AN: I haven't written Alice/Edward for awhile and felt like writing a short drabble about my favorite pairing. In this story Bella never came to Forks and Jasper and Alice never met. Let us say he stayed with Maria or if you don't like that you can think of your own idea about what happened to him. Please R&R Like always!**

**---------------**

_Edward can you please come upstairs for a minute? I need your opinion on what to wear for my date tonight. I figured since your a guy you would be able to tell me what Mike would prefer. _I sighed when I heard my sisters thoughts. Technically she isn't my sister and for that I'm forever thankful. Not because I don't love Alice because I do. The love I feel for my future seeing pixie of a vampire adopted sister is very very strong. Infact, the love I hold for her is the reason I am glad she's not my sister. Brothers shouldn't feel the way for their sisters as I do for Alice.

I know it is wrong for me to want Alice. I don't deserve her. She is everything I want and everything I can never be. She's perfection personafied. An angel which has fallen from heaven. Alice was perpetually happy and forever the optimist. Seeing the bright side to every situation is Alice's specialty. It's almost as if Alice was incapable of being unhappy or depressed. She could even turn Rosalie's usually sour mood around. (Rosalie only ever seemed some what happy when Emmett was near.)

With another sigh I walked up the stairs at a pace considered slow for vampires but still quicker than any human could ever hope to be. When I walked into Alice's room I felt as thought my unbeating heart would explode inside my chest. There she stood at her heights full potential of 4'9. Her small lithe body covered in a knee length royal blue halter dress. She wore matching royal blue stiletto heals and her hair had been adorned with little white flowers. She looked beautiful and I thought it such a waste she'd done all this for Mike Newton. He wasn't capable of apperciating such living art.

"What do you think? Is it to much? Not enough? This is my first date that I can ever remember having. Come on Edward say something!" Alice wasn't one to ramble and yet here she was yammering on and on nervously.

I sent her a reassurring smile even though inside I felt as if my heart was shattering into a million peices. "Alice you look radiant." I paused while debating whether or not I should ask the burning question which had been bothering me for two days. "Alice I have to ask, why Mike?"

The littlest vampire of the Cullen family sent me a smile so warm it could melt polar ice caps. For a breif moment I'd thought I had seen a glimmer of sadness in her eyes, apparently I was mistaken. "Well this question of yours has an easy enough answer. He asked me. He's the first boy to ever ask me out. Sure it took him what? Two years to gather the courage but atleast he asked me. How does the human saying go? Better late than never right?"

I could feel a frown pulling at my lips. "Mike Newton though Alice? You can do so much better."

Alice locked her golden eyes with mine for nearly a full minute before speaking. "Sometimes a girl need to feel special Edward. I know I am going to live forever, that does not mean _I_ _want_ to wait forever for someone to get up the nerve and make a move." Her eyes lowered from mine. "I am tired of being alone. If the one I want can't see what's right infront of him then I have to move on."

Was she- Alice couldn't be talking about me could she? I would know if she'd had any feelings for me because I would have seen it in her mind right? Thinking about it now made me realize all the times she would suddenly start singing random songs in her head whenever I entered the room. How she seemed to frown if a girl from school would flirt with me even if I wasn't interested. (I never showed interest in women since the only woman I wanted was Alice.)

Why I hadn't I seen this before? The sexy little outfits she wore around me. At first I'd thought she wore them because they were in fashion and if Alice was one thing, she was always on top of what's in fashion. I feel so stupid realizing Emmett had been right all along. He'd told me Alice was trying to catch my attiontion. I'd blew it off telling him he was insane. Alice did not want me in that way. She couldn't want me or love me in the same capacity I did her. I'm a monster with no soul and Alice deserves better than that.

Alice's voice startled me out of my thoughts. "Maybe I don't want better than that." I frowned getting ready to ask her how she knew I had been thinking this, but she beat me to it. "Vision. I saw you going into one of your rants about you being a soulless monster."

"Alice I-" I started to say though never got far since she interrupted me.

"Edward don't." She said in a tone clearly stating she didn't want to talk about this any further. Her usually smile slipped back into place. "Could you send Rosalie up? I need her advice on makeup. Thanks for your opinion about how I look Edward. You should go play your piano or something, I know fashion isn't really your favorite hobby. I should've just asked Rose."

It was easy to see the tears gather in her eyes. They were forever trapped and would never fall. I hated knowing I was the reason they were there in the first place. She had it all wrong. I knew what she was thinking even if she was singing the Looney Toon theme song in her head. She probably beleived I wasn't attracted to her. Alice had this wierd habbit of beleiving she was ugly. Why she'd beleive this I will never understand. Maybe it was something from her human life she didn't remember which made her self consious.

Sighing I ran my fingers threw my bronze locks. "Alice-"

My little pixie interrupted me once more. "Edward can we talk about this later? I have to get ready for my date."

My jaw clenched in irritation. "I know about the feelings you have towards me Alice." I took a step forwards when I saw her frown. I did not like seeing my Alice frown. It wasn't natural. "You need to know I-"

"You don't feel the same. I get it Edward and it's fine." She plastered on another fake smile. "See? It's no big deal."

Shaking my head I took the two steps needed to reach her. Placing my fingers gently under her chin, I lifted her face up so she was looking into my eyes. "Your wrong Alice. I was blind before. But now-"

Her voice was a barely audible whisper. "Now you what?"

Ever so slowly, I lowered my face to hers until our lips were almost touching. "I was blind but now I see." Was my reply before my lips touched hers.

THE END!

**AN: A short fluffy peice I know. I just wanted to do something sweet and short for Alice and Edward as a couple. You all know I love Alice and Edward together! I hope you liked it! Let me know your thoughts on it!**


End file.
